In 1998, it was becoming increasing clear that a significant gulf existed between clinicians, biologists, engineers and chemists with regard to the future impact of biological molecular imaging on clinical applications. As a result of partnership between the NCI and Caltech, Imaging in 2020 (I2020) was established to bridge this gulf. This R13 proposal requests partial support for the 11th I2020 gathering. We have a proven track record of focusing on inviting, and supporting URM and women attendees and speakers. 6 of the 10 previous meetings were co-chaired by outstanding female imaging scientists. The format of the meeting is modeled after the highly successful Gordon Research Conferences where an intimate group of approximately 100 researchers from clinicians to basic scientists, post-docs and students assemble for 4.5 days to focus on some of the most pressing issues facing molecular imaging and its role in managing cancer and other diseases. The overall goal of I2020 has been to catalyze this communication by laying the technical foundation for assembling so many investigators from varying disciplines' and by providing a format that is intentionally less structured than the traditional scientific meeting. This allows for extensive, meaningful interactions in a casual environment. We have been fostering the development of enduring associations that have led to innovative solutions and applications in the field of molecular imaging. One of the explicit goals of I2020 is to bring together investigators from diverse backgrounds. These individuals would not normally interact at the professional meetings that they typically attend. Since 1999, I2020 has a proven track record of stimulating cross-fertilization of ideas and concepts, and generating new collaborations across subject matter areas as well as geographical across institutions. Typically, there are 24-26 speakers (no concurrent sessions) with set time limits for their presentations. The discussion time is equal to the presentation time and this format encourages new collaborations. For example, at the first meeting in 1999, several investigators from 7 different institutions and 5 departments founded the basis of what became the Society of Molecular Imaging (SMI). In a very short time, this society boasts more than 1000 members representing clinical to preclinical investigators and ultimately represented 50% of the new World Molecular Imaging Society.